This application requests support for a Developmental Genetics Training Program at New York University. This program joins faculty from two different entities within the New York University system: the Department of Biology at New York University and the New York University School of Medicine. The goal of the Developmental Genetics Training Program is to enhance and broaden the research perspective given to students with strong interest in developmental genetics. Developmental genetics has become one of the most successful and exciting disciplines in biology. This success is largely due to the realization of the degree of conservation in the molecular mechanism that control development in evolutionary seemingly separate organisms. The implications of developmental genetics for the understanding of the basis of disease are evident. A long-term goal of this program is to seed an interactive environment that combines research in the basic principles of developmental genetics with understanding of the molecular mechanisms that are affected by disease. This goal will be enhanced by the proximity of the Developmental Genetics training site to a vibrant medical center. The program consists presently of a group of 19 faculty members from New York University School of Medicine and the Department of Biology, New York University who are using molecular, cellular, and genetic approaches to study embryonic development in a variety of organisms (Drosophila, C. elegans, mouse, zebrafish, and yeast). This program receives strong support from New York University School of Medicine and the Department of Biology at New York University in terms of state-of-the-art facilities and recruitment of first-rate faculty at all levels. Aggressive recruitment efforts by the open graduate programs at the Sackler School of Graduate Studies at New York University School of Medicine and the Department of Biology at New York University has lead to the attraction of high caliber graduate students, including underrepresented minority students. During the current funding period thirteen students graduated from the program and are now pursuing careers in science and medicine. At presently the Developmental Genetics Program faculty are training 31 students, four of them are supported by this training grant. Eight positions for graduate student training (Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D.) are requested. Training in the Developmental Genetics Program includes (a) rigorous pursue in developmental genetics in the preceptors laboratory, (b) in depth studies in developmental genetics in a two semester course, in which questions in developmental biology are addressed in a lecture and laboratory part, (c) broad education in the principles of biochemistry, genetics, and cell biology, (d) active participation in the Developmental Genetics seminar series and journal clubs (e) a bi-annual Developmental Genetics Student Symposium as well as in graduate school, institute, and departmental "retreats", where students have to present their research, and (f) discussion groups and lectures focusing on issues of ethical conduct in science and career options for biology graduates.